


C-flat ain't Joe

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Classical Music, Coffee, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: More surprises from Yuuri and Phichit's college days.





	C-flat ain't Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 191 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Had three stories I worked on today. Will do the short one as I have to get up early tomorrow.  
> See end notes for an important question. One I'll also be posting on my Tumblr, so if you can go there as well. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Chris rolls of the couch, stretching his muscles ready to greet an early morning. The last thing he expected though was to be greeted by the smell of coffee. He looks at the other end of the couch and realizes Phichit's no longer there. Seems he's not the only early riser. Still after all the reveals he endured yesterday he expected that Phichit would sleep longer. His mind is still reeling from all of the confessions, and he knows that they are only half done. 

Rubbing his eyes he plans to go over to the kitchen, movement to his side makes him look into the hallway that leads to the bedroom. Victor is coming down towards him with an odd look on his face. A look that deepens when he looks around the room and seems to be unable to spot what he was looking for. 

"Good morning my friend. With the sounds we picked up from your room last night before tucking in I had not expected you up so early." Chris can't help but tease his friend a bit. 

He had always knew Victor had some kinks, so him getting a bit antsy for Yuuri during the progression of the two's confession was a fantastic thing to see. Then again the reddening of the tips of his friends ears right now wasn't a very bad sight either. 

"I wouldn't have gotten up so early if I hadn't gotten cold from being the only one in my bed." He sports a magnificent pout saying that. "Thought that maybe Yuuri had decided to curl up with Phichit after all." He sighs. "The things he told us yesterday had made him a bit nervous, so I expected him to be here." 

The giggles they hear coming from the kitchen and the even stronger smell of coffee alert both men where the two might be. They enter expecting, well, morning things. Like two drowsy people known to not be morning people. What they don't expect are Yuuri and Phichit moving around one another in the kitchen playing with the coffee machine, the milk foamer and cocoa powder as if they are barista's in a high class joint. 

And they definitely do not expect to see Yuuri toss a cup of coffee down the drain simply to pour another one. Chris stares at Victor, but is assured by the dumbfounded look on his friend's face that this is once again not something his friend had forgotten to tell him about. Seems the two of them had yet another talent they had not disclosed yet. 

Phichit is the first to notice them. Giving them a courteous nod before hinting they should sit down at the table. A table, so it seems, perfectly set for breakfast. 

Finally it seems the coffee's are done to the two's satisfactory, which results in them taking out several plates from the oven where they had clearly been put to stay warm. Chris and Victor find themselves being served; scrambled eggs, sausages, pancakes, buttered toast, and some small danish pastries. But the greatest surprises come when Phicht and Yuuri put the cups in front of them. Victor's shows a lovely image of a dancing Makka, and Chris'...

"Is this an edelweiss? It looks wonderful." Chris is choked they made such a wonderful foam art for him. Victor isn't even capable in making more than some strangled noises. 

Phichit beams at him. "Glad you liked it. It's one of my favorites to do. Well that and hamster's." At which he shows his own cup with a perfect little hamster drawn in. 

"So I assume that next to everything else one of you, or both of you had a part time job as barista's in some student cafe back in Detroit." With all he was told yesterday finding out they had had at least one normal job would be a break of the madness." 

Poorly the look shared between them dashes any hope he might have had. 

"God no. Those places have horrid hours, even worse pay, and the most stressful workload one could find." Phichit shakes his head. Yuuri nods.

"Nope, we learned our skill that one summer we toured with the Detroit Symphony Orchestra." 

Victor and Chris just stare while Yuuri and Phichit enjoy the first sip of their coffee and start piling food on their plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> So a small challenge to all that read it.  
> Which of the the stories in this post do you want me to write about next?
> 
>  
> 
> [The three options](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/162841769864/ao3-get-to-pick)


End file.
